Splendid Red Jet Coord
(かれいなるジェットレッド). It is a Celeb type coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. Is first used by CelePara Opera Company in Episode 86. User Appearance Top A split design top with the right side and left pocket having a plaid pattern coming in hot pink, dark raspberry, and dull emerald with faded gold lining. The right pocket and left side of the top is solid white with gold piped lining. Going down the center is a row of gold triangle-shaped buttons, the top of which has two small beaded chains hanging from it and connect to a hot pink Pass, which sticks out of a cyan and gold pocket. Two white lines are designed around the lower torso, attached to a white pack. Sticking out of each shoulder are four hot pink petals lined in gold, while the collar is cyan, white, and hot pink with the same gold piped lining, along with emerald. Both sleeve cuffs have a different design and include gold curling designs and an emerald strap with gold studs; the right is hot pink and white, while the left is white with dark emerald. Comes with a red and gold choker with a gold medallion sewn to the side with tiny hot pink ribbon tails, and white gloves with three-layer cuff. The top is split in design, with the outer-flap being plaid to match the shirt while the inside is hot pink. A thick white line traces this, and sewn to the side is a gold medallion with a hot pink ribbon hanging from it. Beneath this are two ruffled pieces of material, one white, and one cyan. Bottoms Slightly puffy shorts with a split design, the left leg matches the pattern design of the top, while the right is hot pink. Circling the bottom of each leg are two white lines and a gold design, along with an emerald cuff with gold lines and buttons. On top of the shorts are two, very short ruffled skirt-like pieces of material, each lined in gold and white; the top is cyan and the second is plaid to match the design. Hanging from it is a long, pointed white, blue, and emerald triangle reminiscent of a cape with a reminiscent white flap hangs from the left hip with an emblem design on it. Two belts with gold accent and chains hang from the shorts, one cyan and one emerald. Shoes Tall cyan boots with a thick line of white going up the center, separated with thin gold lines to match the bottom. The heel is composed of a thick brown, white, and blue rounded piece, while the toe has plaid coloring. The cuff is split to match the shorts coloring and has a sapphire triangle gem with a yellow ribbon hanging from it, connecting to a gold chain. Two pieces of pleated material sticks out from the top, one cyan, one white. Comes with white tights. Accessories A cap with the same plaid design on it and a piped design of gold circling the rim. A small, dark raspberry flap is attached to the bottom, and on each of the two corners is a sapphire gem with a white wing attached. Game is a Celeb PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 6th Live. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Official coords 9.png Anime Screenshot Ep 86 21.png Ep 86 19.png Ep 86 18.png Ep 86 13.png Ep 86 12.png Ep 86 9.png Ep 86 8.png Category:Brilliant Prince Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Celeb Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 6th Live Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Hibiki Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 2